5 Faction For Me
by write to create
Summary: Being Divergent can be dangerous. 1st you have people trying to kill you if you have 2 fractions. Me? I got all 5! My mother thinks I got Candor, but I got Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, Candor, and Dauntless. I didn't lie, I got Candor, I just didn't "finish"
1. Which Will I Choose?

Divergent

They said we cant exists, that Amity and Dauntless are to different. Well, I just took my test, and I don't think they are going to be to happy with my results. Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, Candor, and Dauntless, the 5 factions. I live in Candor, I "can't" tell a lie, that's what they think.  
>My mother was Divergent, she got Erudite and Candor. If you think about it, there not to different. So they didn't care that much. My dad was also Divergent, he was Abnegation and Candor. Again, kind of the same. They didn't care, they both couldn't recite serum, they didn't see them as a threat. Me, if they find out, I'll be dead by morning.<br>My results her Divergent as well, I was different though. I got Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, Candor, and Dauntless. I got all 5 factions, I fit into them all. I am Divergent like nothing before. I a selfless, smart, kind, honest, and brave. If they find out, if my parents find out, this will be my last day on earth.

My names Alli Dryden and I am Divergent. My mother is hunting Divergents, she is hunting me. She know she is one, as is her husband, but she doesn't care. She over looks him, but will she over look me?

"Mom I'm back!" I yell up the steps.

"Be right there. Make sure you take your shoes off!" my mom is a clean freak. White is one of the fraction colors in all. My mom walks down the steps. Her heals clicking as she does.

"What was your result?" she gave me thoughts eyes that you cant say no to.

"Mom, you know that I cant tell you. It against the rules," I laugh a little. She stays serious.

"Tell me your result or I will go check the computer," she sounded stern.

"I got Candor! I get to stay here!" she looks at me then smiles. I am so glad Candor's way of life didn't rub off on me.

"That's all I hoped for. Now we can stay together forever," we hugged then she went back upstairs. Really I didn't lie, I got Candor, just she didn't let me "finish."

"Mom! Can I ask you a question?" the heals stopped on the steps.

"Sure sweetie," she came back down, "what is it?"

"What would you do if someone was Divergent like daddy? Like someone close to you?" she looked at me for a second.

"It's the law that I have to turn them in. Your father, I turned a blind eye on him. Lets say your grandmother was Divergent, well, I would have to follow the law. I would have to send someone to kill her," she looked sad.

"Got it," I murmured.

"You didn't lie to me did you?" I new she had a gun in her pocket.

"No! Of course not! I cant tell a lie," I look her straight in the eyes.

"I trust you, Alli. Please go to your room and think about your chooses. I have some papers to sign," she walked upstairs and I followed her. To be honest, I don't think I will be choosing Candor tomorrow.

With everything happening so fast, tomorrow came before I made a choose. The ceremony was about to start. I have a little bit of time to think before I have to choose. Its not like I can say, "5 more minuets! I'm Divergent and I cant chose!" That would get me killed. After I think for a little, I will choose Amity. They don't like violence and they will protect me.  
>Only problem is that 1) I told me mom I was going to choose Candor and 2) I had some Dauntless in me. That I would have to contain. My mother was going to be furious when she learns that I lied to her.<p>

"Alli Dryden!"

Standing up, I walk to the middle of the room. Everyone is here, all 5 faction and I think some fraction less snuck in.

Taking the knife, I wake over to the bowls. My mother is in charge of hunting the Divergent ever sense Jeanine Mathews was killed. If I pick a different faction, she could be accused of who knows what. Taking a deep breath, I cut my hand.  
>It felt like a little pinch. Squeezing me hand, I drop my blood into the Amity bowl.<p>

You could hear the shock and confusion go around the room. I look over at my mom, she mouths, "You ARE Divergent. And you will be killed."  
>Shuttering, I go and join Amity, for now I am safe. She would never pull a stunt like that here. Now once everything is over, I will be running for my life.<p> 


	2. I Tell My New Friend Everything

Divergent

The ceremony ends, 20 people transferred, that I almost half. After I transferred people started to think that they could too. It didn't end well.

"Thanks you all for coming out and watching our children decide who they are," me mom looked over at me, "we would like to ask that you let the children leave first. After they have all left, you can leave in an orderly fashion." She walks off the stage.

Dauntless leave first. They stand up and start running. Next is Erudite, they walk away, some looking at the transfers, what was going on in there heads? Candor follows them out, they stop and talk to the parent of the transfers as they leave. My mom, I hope, will cover for me. But if she was willing to kill her own mother, what chance did I have?

My factions leaves next. As I walk past my mother see takes a hold of my arm. I trip and fall onto the people behind me. Thank goodness they are so nice, they shoo off my mother, and help me get up. I guess the know how a mother can get. Abnegation was last, like always. They stay and help them clean before anyone leaves from there factions.

We all board a bus to take us outside the fences. To the Amity headquarters. When we finial get there, three black car sit there. Standing outside of one is my mother. I should have known, she wouldn't let me slip by.

The bus stops, the leader of the faction gets out of the bus. "Don't worry, I will go talk to Mrs. Dryden." By the look on her face, she new one of us was Divergent. She was trying to see who it was.

"May I come with you," I ask. I now once my mother has me, she will leave the res of the faction alone.

"Are you sure? This wouldn't be that she is your mother would it?"

"No ma'am. I think she might calm down if I go with you though," her eyes went wide.

"Yes, I think she would like if you were present," she took my hand, with a little to much force, and we walked to the cars together. On sight of see me, the men lowered their guns.

"Mrs. Dryden, so nice to see you. May I ask, why do you come?" she looked so calm, I guess that was in the Amity way of life. Make everyone seem at home, no matter what.

"Your faction has a very special Divergent within the system. If you would please hand over the Divergent, we will leave you and your faction in peace," she eyed me. Letting go of the ladies hand I walk over to my mother.

"If you harm this girl on Amity soil, you will have broken are main rule. So I ask that you take her, and do this else where."

My mother nodded. Two of the three men came over and grabbed me, taking me hosted.

"I am sorry for this but, I cant let this girl live any longer. If you try and stop me, I will do the same to you," my mother handed the gun to the third man. He set the gun against my temple.

"Wait! Before you shoot me, I have something to tell you about Mrs. Dryden," I wait. No one moves, I continue, "She says that no Divergents can live. Here is the shock, she is Divergent! And so is her husband! She turned I blind eye and fooled all of you!" screaming now. They remove the gun, and point it at me mother.

"I can't believe you did that! That was a family secret!" she was getting pushed to the ground now.

"Faction before blood. You are on Amity soil and I will ask you, please take this else where." For some reason, they listened. Picking my mother up, they dragged her to the cars, throwing her into the backseat.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience ma'am," the man walk to the car, and they drove off.

"Are you Divergent," the women said under her breath. I nod. She doesn't pull out a gun or try to harm me. "I need to speak with you once we are inside. We will not harm you here, you're safe."

We walk back to the bus, getting back on, everyone is silent. Then some kid from the back yelled, "What just happened! That girl almost died then, they almost shoot Mrs. Dryden! What is happening?"

"Now everyone calm down. It was all an mistake. Mrs. Dryden is going to be retested for her faction, unknowingly. We have reasons to believe she is Divergent." Everyone went silent again. Shrinking down in my seat, I can feel the eyes on me. I am her daughter. I should know.

This was a close call, maybe to close. If my mother results show nothing, which they might, they will come after me again. That is something I need no evidence for.


	3. I Prove I'm Right

Divergent

The lady in charge, took my hand and we walked into a room with no windows. She locked the door behind us.

"If you are going to stay in Amity, I need to know all the faction you got on your test," she looked like if I said the wrong thing, I would get my head chewed off.

"You aren't going to like it," I look at her. She didn't say anything. "Okay… I got Amity," thought it was best to say this faction first. "And Erudite, Abnegation, Candor, and Dauntless."

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "That cant happen. You cant be right for Dauntless and Amity! That's not possible!" her face was red.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it," I murmur.

"Don't talk under your breath with me miss. I am the only thing stand between you and the gun at this point," she took me by the collar, "don't mess this up girl."

She walked out of the room. I sat down on the floor. I don't think she wanted me to follow her out. I had some time to think.

What if she tells everyone? What will they do? Is she going to call those guy to come get me?

She came back into the room, this time with two men. "Alli, we are going to retest you. Don't worry, this is going to be done in privet. Only you and I will see the results."

The two men come forward and gently pushed me forward. I don't resist, I don't need to make a scene, again. We entered into a room with mirrors, and no windows. Looking at the mirrors, I had dirt on my forehead in the shape of a circle. Most likely from the gun.

I sit down in the chair. "Wont I know what to expect so I can do thing differently?"

"You will. We ask you to do thing like you did the first time. We need accurate results," she picked up some blue liquid. "Drink this."

Knowing what is was, I drank it without thinking. Closing my eyes, I see thing differently. I am alone.

The room is dark, no light. Looking around I try and see. This is not like my first test. Something growls in the distant. What would be growling in a dark room… Wait?

I was tackled to the ground by something big and heavy. Trying to push it off, it seemed to get heavier.

"Get off me!" the dog vanishes. Where did it go? Something is being weaved in the distends.

"Hello. I'm Emma, and you are Divergent," this girl had black hair and dark eyes. Nothing was getting passed her.

"What do you want?" I scream at her. Something tells me, I have to get passed her, one way or another. "Don't come near me!"

"If I don't, then this is all for nothing. They are test how Dauntless you are," the girl smiled. "Fight me or, well they will think you were lying about being Dauntless."

I run at the girl and punch her in the face. She vanished. "What?" Next thing is a man, an old man.

"Help me," his voice was scratchy, like he had nothing to drink for a coupe of days.

"What can I do?" I sit next to the man and take hi hand.

"Water… If I can identify this man, I can drink again," the picture was of my dad. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes, I do. That man is my father. His name is Joe Dryden," the man smiled.

"Thank you for being honest, and kind," I bottle of water appeared in his lap. He drank, and as he did, he faded away.

Next, I was at school. My teacher was my mom. "Alli Dryden, what is the square root of 150.689?"

Think for a minuet, I answer, "12.2755447944."

"Correct," she dissolved into the chalk board.

That was 5 test, two for Dauntless though. I think I should have one more. The Amity test. A man walked in and was limping. I ran over to help him, running into a force field.

"If you want to help him, you must take the pain yourself," the voice said. The man feel and cried out.

"I take his pain! I take his !" the man stood up tall, and I crumbled to the floor.

I was back in the room, sitting up on the table.

"Turns out, you told the truth. You are Divergent, an all faction one at that," she smiled. By the way she looked at me, I think she had something planned for me. And I don't think I am going to like it.


	4. My Friend Turn Into My Enemy

**Divergent**

We walked back to meet the others. I was a little shaken, I had just been tested for Divergence but a complete stranger. My gut told me to run, and never look back. She said she was my friend, why do I feel threatened then?

"This is the Amity Faction. We believe in peace and protecting everyone in our walls," she turned and looked at me, "if you every feel in danger, come to us. We want everyone of you to be happy and safe." She left the room. Funny thing, I don't know her name.

"Hi, I'm Alli," I said to one of the girls as we walked down the hall.

"Hi, I'm Heather," she pulled her shirt over her shoulder, I think I saw a tattoo. "You got off the bus, and almost got shot. Then you disappeared for about an hour. Are you okay?"

"Fine," lie, "Just trying to get used to the faction. I felt like if I got off the bus, they wouldn't shot her on sight. She was my mom," I felt my face getting hot. Why was I embarrassed that my mom was Candor and hunting Divergents? This have never bother me before.

"Don't worry about your mom. I bet she isn't really Divergent. Just some trick," the girl didn't look convinced.

"You okay, Heather? You look pail," she fainted. Catching her as she fell. "Hey! Can I get some help over here?" I yelled. Three guy ran over. One picked her up, and the other two held me back. What was with that? "You can let me go, I'm not going to go after her," the held me firm.

The leader of the Faction came over. "Let her go, we need to talk." Same women that I left the bus with, but she seemed different, meaner.

"My name is Johanna. You can call me that, but you are Divergent. And we need to discus what to do with you," I looked at her.

"You mean, you need to know if you are going to call someone to kill me, or if you are going to run test on me?" I ask Johanna.

"Sorry Alli, yes. That what I need to know. I would like to ask what you thought of the situation," she looked at me sympathetic.

"I would like it if I could go free. I guessing that's not going to happen. You can run test on me, as long as, they don't kill me or injury me," looked pleased with my answer.

"Thank you, we need to try and help the other Factions with the research. But we haven't had a Divergent in ten years," she looked sad.

"I'm glad I can help then. My guess is that we are starting right away?" I ask her

"Very smart child. Yes, I will have the two gentlemen take you down into the basement. We will start soon," the two men came through the door and grabbed my arms. Caring me to the door then, down the steps. This is not going to be good.

It was dark and smelled like old wood. With every turn, I new I was never going to get out. It was a maze of doors and halls. They all looked alike, I wondered how these guy new what the way was.

"How do you even know the way? We been down like two million halls," the stop and looked over at me. They never said I couldn't talk.

"We don't," the one on the left answered. He sounded like he hadn't talked in ages.

"We go by the way we feel is right," the man on the right said. He sounded like he had talked more often.

"So, you are getting me lost down here? And getting yourself lost?" they both laugh at me.

"We know which door it is. You are going to be tested for many things. We need to know how your brain works," the one on the right said. The man on the left had gone silent.

I don't ask anymore questions. I need to figure out the fasted way to get out of this place. The whole place is wood, the ceiling, walls, and floor. If there was a fire, anyone down here would die, unless they had a special door.

"What would you do if the place caught on fire?" I ask. I looked around at the walls, and dragged my feet on the ground.

"We have a way for workers to get out. Any test subjects are left to burn and die," the man on the left said. The sound of his voice made me cringe. I have heard it before, but where?

I let them lead me down a hall way with a metal floor. A new part of the building? The man on the left opened a door and throw me in.

"Your cell partner will be here soon," the slam the door behind them. I take note that the door is very old and has to be opened and closed with a key. If I can get the key, I'm free to go.

Thirty minutes later a woman was throw into my cell. She wore a white pant suit with a black collar.

"Mom?"

"Alli?"


	5. I Meet My Long Lost Family

**Divergent**

My mom, I'm guess proved she was Divergent. Why else would she be here? The problem was, we were trapped below ground, with wood surrounding us and I locked door. And now I have to deal with my mother.

"Guess they tested you?" I ask her, I had no feelings in my words.

"Yep. And some as last time, Divergent," she sounded sad. "I thought they would let you go. Think it was just a mother wanting to see her daughter again type of thing."

"Did you really think that?" she shock her head no. I could tell she wanted to believe it though.

The door opened, "I need to speak with the one named Alli," the man looked at me. I stood, and walked over to the door. Without thinking, I kicked him in the weak spot and took off running down the halls.

I remembered the halls we took, right, right, left, right, rightist, left stairs. Then I opened a door and I was above ground. Right where they had taken me down.

"I think you just pasted the first test," someone said behind me. My mother, she had a gun pointed at me and a bit my tongue. "Didn't tell me your plan, left me to rote. You didn't trust me because, I almost killed you once." I felt a cold hand push me back down the steps.

I screamed one word before I was gagged, "Help." One person saw me, the one who had a crush on me, Peter. One look at him and he didn't rush over. I didn't need him getting shout down. He was a smart kid, he new I was being kept under ground. I had to put a lot of faith in that boy.

I was pushed down the steps, then blind folded. I guess they didn't want me to know where I was being kept this time.

"Get the boy who saw her. I need to speak with him," I heard a man leave. He was going after Peter. It was going to be my fault.

"Stop trying to move!" the man holding me yelled. He pushed me forward and into a wall. "Open this door!"

"Now, Jacob, I have a key," my mother, I don't want to call her that anymore. Olivia said. (That's my ex-mom's name)

I heard the door open and I was throw inside. I landed on someone, they just pushed me off.

"Behave," Olivia told the group. The door slammed shut. One person took my blind fold off. I was in a room of about five people. All my age, some older, none younger.

"Where am I?" I ask after they take of my gag.

"Under ground somewhere. I'm guessing your Divergent? All of us are," the oldest in the room said.

"Ya, I'm Divergent. Why don't they kill us?" I ask.

"Need us alive. They want to know what makes us tick, so to say," a guy said, coming out of a dark corner.

"What are all of your names?" I ask the whole group.

"I'm Cassie, that's Riley, over there in the corner, that's Maya. Next to her is her brother Ryan. Looking out the window, that's Dax. What's your name?"

"I'm Alli. Is he okay? He looks sad," I point to the boy by the window, well really it was a bared up whole in the wall with air coming out of it.

"Dax has been here the longest. He might be young, threw him in here when he was ten. Never seen the sky or grass since," Cassie sounded sad. Like her and this boy were connected.

"Hey, I'm Alli. I heard that you have been here the longest. Anything you could tell me?" no answer from the boy.

"Have you heard my name? Dax Dryden, the boy who was test at age nine," his voice was cold. The last name sent a shiver down my spin. "The boy who's mom was in control of hunting the Divergents." He turned toward me, I almost cried. The boy had a scare on his face. It looked like someone or something had clawed him.

"Dax," I said, very airy. "I am so sorry. I should have stopped them, she would have listened to me. This is all my fault."

"What? You couldn't have done anything. The only person that could have saved me was my sister. And she just watched them force me into the truck," he had an evil look in his eyes.

"What if I told you that your sister was threatened into not helping you. What if your still alive because she didn't try," I was almost I tears now.

"I would laugh in your face. I would only believe that if my sister herself told me that," he looked me. Waiting for me to say something.

"My last name, it's Dryden. Dax, I am so sorry. They threatened to kill you," he shook his head no. I took my long sleeve shirt off, showing him the scare our mother gave me. The spot where she burned my name onto my arm.

"They said you were dead," was all he could say.

"I was never dead, now that they have both of us, what do you think they'll do?"


End file.
